Saccade
by Lii-chan57
Summary: Il y a un décors. Ensuite il y a les personnages. Mais surtout, il y a des gestes.


**auteure : **Lii-chan57

**rating : **je vais mettre K+ car il ne me semble pas avoir mis de choses choquantes dans cet OS.. après si vous en voyez une, arrêtez moi ! ^^"

**Disclaimer : **ahh... Malheureusmeent pour moi, rien ne m'appartient... Et je dirais même : heureusement pour vous XD

**Note :** Bon, je viens tout juste de me décider à poster dans ce fandom... Mon seul problème c'est que je suis perfectionniste et que cet OS est absolument ignoble. Je ne m'attends pas a beaucoup d réactions mais bon... XD On verra bien.

Sur ce, je l'espère pour vous, une bonne lecture.

* * *

Une journée. Grise. Monotone.

Comme toutes les autres.

Dans le brouillard typiquement anglais, un manoir. Immense.

Véritable labyrinthe avec ses couloirs obscurs, ses recoins sombres habités par la vermine.

Et dans ce domaine, des servants. Maladroits. Attachants.

Affectueux.

Loyaux soldats de plomb, pions uniques mais remplaçables sur cet immense échiquier qu'est la vie.

Ils ne sont que trois. Mais c'est suffisant. Chacun se partage les tâches. Souvent c'est une catastrophe. Alors c'est le majordome qui s'y colle.

Un majordome qui n'en est pas un. Un majordome qui cache bien son jeu. Un 'diable' de majordome en somme.

Puis, dans une autre pièce, loin du bruit, un maître à l'image de son manoir.

Glacial. Hypocrite. Avec sous ses faux airs avenants envers la Grande Noblesse une stratégie implacable contre ceux qui ont sali son nom. Le déshonneur et la mort.

Et il attend là. Dans ce même manoir qui a vu ses parents mourir.

Il attend inexorablement qu'on vienne le chercher encore une fois. Mais maintenant, il n'est plus cet enfant effrayé devant tant de haine. Il est la haine elle même.

Et gare à ceux qui le trouveront.

Et puis, derrière les personnages, des détails. Invisibles.

Comme un mouvement. Saccadé.

Fatigué.

Ou un geste. Bref.

Las.

Un étirement. Long.

Apaisant.

Une gorgée de thé. Raffiné.

Brûlant.

Ou bien un bruit. Celui d'une plume qui gratte.

Sans cesse.

Et d'autres détails. Plus voyants.

Une oeillade par exemple. Non. Deux regards.

Une observation mutuelle. Furtive. Sans fin.

Un combat. Féroce.

Saphir contre rubis. Bleu contre rouge. Froid contre chaud.

Glace contre Feu.

Un mélange.

Saphir dans rubis. Rubis dans saphir.

Soudain, la plume cesse de gratter.

La glace fond. Le mur s'écroule.

Un malaise.

Qui se transforme vite en une envie commune. Etrange.

Des fantasmes se forment.

Humains. Mais surtout démoniaques.

Outrageux.

Une tension se crée. Délicieuse. Scandaleuse.

Obsédante. Interminable.

Puis tout bascule. Dans la folie. La fiole d'encre tombe. Se brise.

Et par dessus le chaos, deux corps. Une étreinte. Une éternité.

Une fièvre, une faim qui donne le tournis, et plus l'on boit à la source, plus le besoin est pressant.

Alors les lèvres s'unissent. Un baiser. Des baisers. Suppliants.

Et l'on s'embrasse encore et encore et encore. Se collant et se recollant telles des sangsues.

Et l'on respire les différentes effluves, le parfum suave de l'envie. Entêtant.

Et l'on essaie de faire taire ce désir plus que présent. Impérieux.

Et l'on soupire. On gémit. Maladivement.

Il y a un possesseur. Et un possédé. Reste à savoir qui est qui. Car la réalité est bien plus complexe que cela... Après tout, le possesseur devient à son tour possédé.

Puis le comble. Les deux créatures privées de paradis atteignent le septième ciel, sans distinction.

Une apogée. Sublime. Inattendue.

On arrête de respirer un instant et l'on meurt de bonheur... pour mieux revivre dans la souffrance.

Et enfin la chute.

Un contact provoquant un frisson.

Une pensée captée parmis la brume du plaisir évanoui.

_Il avait aimé ce qui venait de se passer._

Une caresse qui sort des révélations. Douce. Comme une plume. Comme celle qui gît, brisée, sur le bureau.

L'entité unique redevient homme et démon.

Enfant et adulte.

Un amour incongru. Pour le premier, c'est horrifiant. Pour le deuxième c'est jouissif.

Ils avaient commis ensemble un péché de la chair. _Car il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il avait aimé._

Ignoble. Voilà leur nature dans toute sa splendeur.

Leur souffle leur revient. Le sérieux aussi.

Il y a un sourire. Malicieux. Un regard. Perdu.

Et une voix. Grave et moqueuse.

"Vous feriez de mieux travailler.

_Bocchan_."


End file.
